Once Upon An Accident
by beforestormier
Summary: All that led to it was an accident. And accidents, as everyone well knows, are not meant to be purposeful. However, fate works in mysterious ways and just maybe, those accidents were not as accidental as they seem to be. DMHG Full summary at author's page
1. The Accident

**A/N: To clear up any misunderstandings, in this story, Dumbledore isn't dead, but Harry killed Voldemort already.**

**Disclaimer: The usual. Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling and not me. THE END.

* * *

**

**Chapter 1 : The Accident**

"Introducing your headgirl for this year, Hermione Granger!" Dumbledore announced proudly. As she stepped forwarc, Hermione's name was met with shouts, hoots and catcalls, mostly coming from the Gryffindor table, with a few from Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff, while at the other end of the Great Hall emanated only a smattering of applause.

"And your headboy, Draco Malfoy!" As Draco stepped forward, smirking haughtily, cheers burst from the previously quiet Slytherin table. Meanwhile the rest of the houses booed, and a very audible groan was heard at the Gryffindor table, coming from a gangly redhead.

"Before we start the feast, Mr Filch would like to remind all of you that the Forbidden Forest is, of course, forbidden to all students unless you'd like to die a very gory death. In addition, magic, as always, is not allowed in corridors, and added to this year's list of banned items are Yeevil Yoyos and Gruesome Gum. For a complete list of banned items, please refer to Mr Filch's office. Now my children, piddy glurble bloop, and fill your stomachs with food!"

Everyone in the hall tucked in with gusto, glad to be back at Hogwarts for another year.

"Congrats 'Mione!" said Harry, as she sat down.

"Yeah, it's no surprise that you're headgirl," Ron continued.

"I should think so. After all my hard work and everything, this I must say, I am very deserving of this title." Hermione immediately tucked into the feast, and ceased her chatter for the rest of her time in the Great Hall.

As the feast reached it's end, Dumbledore stood up once more, and clapped his hands to get everyone's attention. He cleared his throat, "One final announcement, everyone. In an act of house unity, we the staff are proud to say that the two new heads this year will be sharing a dormitory and their own common room. Thank you, and have a good night."

The hall immediately broke into a buzz of whispers. Some comments complimenting, and some, well, not that nice to hear. But two very distinct voices could be heard from the two ends of the hall, "What the bloody hell!??"

"Ron, calm down!" Hermione hushed. "I'm not saying that I'm okay with this, but just stop overreacting."

Ron's defensive complex had kicked into action. "No way Hermione! I am so going to Dumbledore, and I _will_ make sure that this is sorted out."

"No Ron!" she snapped. "If it's anyone going to look for Dumbledore, it's me. Now shoo! I'm going off to see him and I will not have you ruining anything with your horrid temper." With that, she stalked off towards Dumbledore's office.

On the other side of the Hall, a certain Draco Malfoy was throwing a fit. "How dare he! That blubbering old fool. I am not going to room with a mudblood!"

"Oh, Drakie-poo!" cried Pansy. "How terrible! Having to go endure seeing that dirty mudblood everyday. I'll miss you Drakey!"

Draco grimaced. "Well, we'll see about that. And stop calling me Drakie-poo!" He shot a menacing glare at Pansy as he strode off to thrash things out with Dumbledore.

"What are you doing here?" Hermione questioned Draco as she saw him approach the stone gargoyle where she was waiting for Dumbledore.

"What are _you _doing here?" He rebutted.

"For your information, you should be the one answering, as I was the one who first asked the question, you stinking ferret."

At that moment, Dumbledore emerged from his office. "Good evening, and what has brought the two of you to grace my presence?" he said, eyes twinkling as usual.

"Professor, I don't know how to put this but-"

"I will not stand with having to live with this-this mudblood!"

Dumbledore's eyes narrowed. "Mr Malfoy, I will not stand having the use of this kind of language within Hogwarts. And regarding the issue of sharing dormitories, I will not take back my words."

"But-"

"No buts Miss Granger. This is the decision of wholly the staff, and it was made with the school's interest in mind." At that, Dumbledore guided the two towards their common room. "Password is Beozar. Goodnight Miss Granger, Mr Malfoy. I hope you will cohabit civilly."

Dumbledore strolled off as Hermione and Draco entered the common room, but with quite a few disputes within that short while.

"Where are you going?" Hermione blurted out without prior thought, as Draco walked towards his room.

"To my room, of course. Besides, I don't have to answer to the likes of you." He replied. After considering something for a moment, he spun around. "Granger, Granger, Granger. Did you really think that I would willingly have to see a mudblood like you for twenty-four hours every day?"

"Speak for yourself! You-you stupid ferret," Hermione cried.

"Wow, nice choice of words, how eloquent." Draco commented, his words dripping with sarcasm.

Hermione stormed off to her room, as he casually picked up a magazine and started to read, thinking that she would stay in her room. Minutes later, Hermione emerged from her room, a stack of books in her arms. Draco looked up from his magazine in interest.

"Whoa. Didn't know you were so hardworking, mu-"

Before Draco could finish, Hermione leg had caught on the foot of the couch. With a resounding shriek, she toppled forwards, her books scattered all around, landing on him, her lips planted smack dab on his.

The attraction was immediate. Neither could deny the jolt of electricity that ran through their bodies, coursed through their veins, shocking them right down to their bones. They lay there for what seemed an eternity, even though it was only for a moment. Both of them were stunned, so stunned, the had lost all coherent thought and did not have the sense to push off each other.

Out of the blue, there was a banging on the portrait hole. "Hey 'Mione! You alright there?" shouted Harry. "Yeah, we heard a crash," Ron continued. "Hermione!" They both hollered.

Even before Draco or Hermione could react, the two boys had burst through the entrance anxiously.

"Bloody hell, Hermione!" Ron said in shock. "Why're you kissing-"

"GET OFF ME YOU FILTHY MUDBLOOD!!" yelled Draco, as he strode off to his room, slamming the door in his wake.

Hermione stood up slowly, shakily, and her eyes glazed over with tears. With just a few blinks, her tears broke the barriers and she spun around, flouncing off to her room, leaving two confused boys behind.

"What the bloody-" Ron started.

Harry cut him off with a menacing glare. Ron smiled sheepishly and shut his trap. Silence encompassed the room as Harry and Ron left through the portrait hole, both pondering over what had just happened.

* * *

**Hey there! I've given this story a huge makeover, so hope you all like it! (: Review pls, greatly appreciated!**

**xoxo**

**Chloe**


	2. Detention

**Disclaimer: The HP gang are property of JKR. None of it is mine.**

* * *

**Chapter 2 : Detention**

_The next day…_

The whole day, Draco and Hermione completely ignored each other.

Not one petty insult, no jinxes nor hexes were exchanged.

But unknown to others, though they were cold on the outside, they were both very embarrassed by the incident, and furious at themselves.

This though, caused them to vent their anger on unsuspecting classmates…

---

"Hey Hermione, about the homework…" Ron asked.

"Stop bothering me you irritating fly!" Hermione shrieked as her palm landed on his cheek. "Homework this, homework that, can't you just do your own?"

"Miss Granger!" Professor McGonagall said, horrified. "Detention in the transfiguration classroom tonight! This is very disappointing, I should have expected better of you."

_Later,_

Aiming between his broad shoulders, Draco let loose a curse.

Hannah Abbott let a high-pitched shriek as a tail and fur sprouted on her body.

"Mr Malfoy! Detention tonight for hexing a classmate! You are to clean the transfiguration classroom with another student," a passing Professor McGonagall said sternly.

"Fine," Draco drawled.

"Now, I'd better get Miss Abbott up to Madam Pomfrey," the anxious professor muttered.

_That night…_

"Now Miss Granger, you are to clean the transfiguration classroom without magic. Another student will also be coming to do his detention. Kindly brief him on what to do," Professor McGonagall told Hermione, before proceeding to the staffroom.

"Yes Professor," Hermione replied.

As Hermione picked up the bucket placed at the doorway, Draco entered the classroom.

Hermione gasped, as her heart started beating faster.

'_What's he doing here? Don't tell me… detention? Oh no!'_ Hermione thought.

Calming herself, she said, "Here for detention? Get a bucket and start cleaning. No magic."

"What luck," Draco muttered under his breath. "Having to do detention with a mudblood."

The moment Hermione heard this, she quickly moved over to the other side of the classroom and started cleaning, as her face reddened from anger.

They cleaned in silence, continuing their cold war, and before no time, they had finished.

"Done!" Hermione declared as she spun around.

Coincidentally, Draco had also turned around at that moment.

Their lips met as their bodies lightly brushed against each other.

Time was frozen for that short but sweet moment.

When Hermione regained her senses, she pulled away and dashed out of the classroom.

Draco remained in the classroom stunned.

He raised his fingers to his lips, taking in a deep breath to calm his furiously beating heart, which had surprisingly increased its pace in that short, intimate moment.

Hermione however, had run off, her hair flailing in front of her face, heading towards Gryffindor Tower.

As she burst into the common room, she cried out, "Ginny!"

Panting, she continued, "Where are you? I really need to talk."

"Yeah, Hermione? What is it?" Ginny asked.

"Could we go up to your room? It's something private," Hermione said as she hurried Ginny up to the girl's dormitory.

The moment both of them sat down on the bed, Hermione started pouring out her troubles to Ginny; the truth about her feelings for Draco, their kissing incidents, all that had happened since the start of term.

After her outburst, sparkilng teardrops slid down Hermione's cheek.

"'Mione, just take it easy," Ginny whispered comfortingly. "Don't get so stressed. Just relax, maybe you could call a truce, then you wouldn't feel so bad. But, he's not worth your worry 'Mione."

Ginny continued consoling and advising Hermione for the next few minutes.

Hermione looked up at her friend, her eyes filled with gratitude.

"Thanks Gin."

"No problem, you are my friend you know. You can just come to me when you have troubles."

"Yeah, I know…"

Hermione then retired to her bed, tired but relieved.

She then drifted off into a peaceful and dreamless sleep, her first since the start of the holidays.

* * *

**Hellos! I know, a lot of plot changes, but it's more interesting. Right? Right? Please review! Especially on improvements! (:**

**xoxo**

**Chloe**


	3. The Truth

**Disclaimer: Plot - Mine**

**Rest - J.K. Rowling**

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Truth**

After breakfast, Ginny caught sight of Draco with his gang as she left the Great Hall. She hurried after him, hoping to be able to spy on him, so as to make sure he didn't do anything to hurt Hermione.

"Mudblood Granger us such a big show-off, don't you think?" Draco drawled.

"Oh, oh Professor! I know the answer," Draco said in a high-pitched voice, imitation Hermione waving her hand vigorously in the air.

At that very moment, Hermione walked past the group.

When she heard what Draco had said, seen what he had done, she burst into tears and pelted down the corridor, away from him.

Ginny dashed up to Draco and immediately started blabbering.

"Quickgochaseafterher! Can't you see? What is wrong with you?!"

"Huh?"

Ginny rapidly explained before Draco could respond, or ignore her and walk away. In her rush, Ginny unintentionally blurted out Hermione's secret. Luckily, they had already distanced themselves from Crabbe, Goyle and Pansy, so they did not managed to catch their conversation.

"Why should I care?" Draco said scathingly, hidden within, a hint of worry. "She's nothing but a worthless mudblood."

He then motioned for Crabbe, Goyle and Pansy to grab hold of her.

While the four were busy, he slipped away quietly down the corridor after Hermione.

Little did he know, Ginny had seen him out of the corner of her eye whilst in the tussle.

She gave a tiny little smile, and continued with hexing the three with her infamously effective bat bogey hex.

As the hex hit them, Ginny proceeded after Draco while they were preoccupied.

_Meanwhile…_

"Hermione!" Draco called out. "Hermione, stop, please."

At this, Hermione did not stop, but instead, increased her pace.

Luckily, Draco was fit enough to outrun Hermione.

He sprinted in front of her, and stopped her in her tracks.

Cupping her cheeks, he tilted her head up, looking into her eyes.

"Hermione, listen," Draco said.

"I don't want to!" cried Hermione, as she struggled to get away.

"Hermione! I didn't mean what I said and did just now. It was all a façade. I – I really like you Hermione, I might even love you. Look at me, I'm not lying."

"Really…?" Hermione looked up, her eyes dripping with tears.

"This is my proof."

With that, he leant down and swept her into a breathtaking kiss. It was the gentlest kiss Hermione could ever imagine. He was barely touching her, except for where his fingers rested on her arms. Apart from the gentleness, it was the longest kiss Hermione had ever experienced.

As Draco pulled away, he asked, "Do you believe me now?"

Hermione was stunned, so stunned that her brain had gone blank, and was unable to immediately reply.

He sighed. "Let's try that again," and with that, he leaned into her once more, placing his hand on the small of her back, pulling her ever more closer. Even this tiniest of intimacies sent a jolt of electricity through Hermione's body.

"How about now?" Draco repeated. "Do you believe that I, DracoAbraxas Malfoy _(A/N: Didn't know his middle name, so just used his grandfather's)_, wholly and truly is in love with you, Hermione Jane Granger?"

Hermione's nerves were in overdrive. Her whole body was tingling in excitement, her mind a whirlwind of emotions, and all she could do at that moment was to say "Uh-huh," and nod like an idiot. She then leaned forwards and wrapped her arms around Draco's neck, pulling him in for another kiss.

Round the corner, Ginny broke into a wide grin.

* * *

**How sappy, I know. And the ending's kinda weird. (: REVIEW please! Comments on improvement greatly appreciated! AND I know the plot had a huge change!**

**xoxo**

**Chloe**


	4. An Embarrassing Encounter

**Disclaimer: Characters not mine. Only plot mine.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: An Embarrassing Encounter**

"Guess who?" Hermione asked cheerily, covering Draco's eyes with her hands.

"Hermione love, don't try, I would recognise your voice anywhere," Draco replied.

2 months had passed since the incident in the corridor.

Draco and Hermione were happily dating, although in secret, putting on an act in front of others.

"Aww… Anyway, Happy Birthday Draco darling!"

Hermione tapped her wand on her hand, muttering a few unintelligible words, and a beautifully wrapped gift appeared. "Here, for you!"

"Oh, what is it?"

Draco gasped as her unwrapped the present.

It was a photograph of both of thme on their first date, with a green-silver-gold-red frame, with their names and house crests on it, charmed to "float" around the frame.

Along with the photo, came a hand-written gift certificate.

It read:

Gift Certificate for DRACO MALFOY

20 kisses from the lovely lady HERMIONE GRANGER anytime, anywhere.

Unlimited redemption period, period starts upon receiving this certificate.

"Oh really?" Draco raised an eyebrow. "How about one now?" he asked huskily, while pulling the giggling Hermione into a deep kiss.

Draco suckled on Hermione's lower lip, making her more aroused. She let out a little moan as she opened her mouth, allowing him access.

He gently pushed his tongue into her mouth, letting it roam in her mouth, exploring every nook and cranny.

She gave out a low throaty moan as his tongue caressed a particularly sensitive spot in her mouth.

Draco's right hand slowly slid up Hermione's thigh, sliding his hand up and down it. He slipped his other hand under Hermione's blouse, drawing patterns with a finger on her back.

Hermione shuddered with pleasure as she felt his fingers and hands at work.

Finally, they broke apart for breathing space. Each sensed the lust and never-ending tension between them. Both were panting heavily, and seeing Draco looking so sexy, Hermione licked her lips. This sparked off something in Draco, and he pushed her against the wall and roughly stuck his tongue in her mouth. Still, Hermione moaned in pleasure as his tongue massaged the inside of her mouth with wild passion.

Somehow, they managed to get themselves onto the sofa. Draco was leaning over Hermione, in the act of unbottoning her blouse, when Ron burst into the room.

"Harry – injured – Quid –" Ron gasped upon seeing the scene in front of him. Then there was a moment of silence.

The next moment Hermione let out a shrill scream. As she ran into her room, Ron covered his eyes, stammering, "BLOODY- err, I DIDN'T SEE ANYTHING! I – I'm off to see Harry!" With that, he rushed out of the common room, flustered and his face burning red.

Minutes later, Hermione peeked her head out the doorway. "Is he gone?" she whispered. She had tidied up her blouse and skirt, but her hair was still in a mess.

"Yeah, he's gone..." There was silence again.

"What did Ron say?"

"Well, something along the lines of Potter getting injured," Draco said, unfeelingly.

"Oh no! Harry! I have to go Draco, will be back soon! I am so sorry," With that, Hermione slipped on a pair of shoes and rushed out of the common room, in the direction of the Hospital Wing.

_In the Hospital Wing…_

"Harry, I have to tell you something," Ron whispered urgently, as he started relating his embarrassing encounter.

Harry's eyes widened with disbelief as he heard what Ron had to say.

"RAPE!?" Upon that outburst, Lavender's head shot up, and perked up her ears to what they were saying. "We have to get that stinking ferret for this!" Harry hissed. "No one tries to do... _those kind of things _to 'Mione and gets away with it..." Lavender heard this, and wondered, 'What things? I bet Hermione is up to something, and I _have_ to find out!'

That moment walked in Hermione, her hair messy and her looking tense and nervous. That confirmed her suspicions.

'She is definitely up to something. No matter what, I am definitely going to find out...'

_

* * *

_**HiHi! The story is starting to take a twist! And Hermione and Draco are in trouble... laughs evilly chokes and gags**

**Anyway, expect the next chapter to be up in the next few days. And if I'm in a good mood, maybe a few more :D REVIEW please!**

**xoxo**

**Chloe**

**Okay, I edited the chap a bit, so it's not as long, but not as explict either. And I hope my writing's better! (: (28thOct2007)**


	5. Lavender's Plan

**Disclaimer: Only the plot is mine, the rest is JKR's.**

**Note: I'm too lazy to put this in the story, so just imagine that Lavender is Ron's girlfriend, has a slight crush on Draco and is therefore jealous of Hermione. Also, because Ron is so preoccupied with Hermione.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Lavender's Plan**

For the rest of the week, Lavender continuously tailed Hermione.

Much to her surprise, nothing was out of the ordinary with Hermione.

She decided to tail Harry and Ron, as her time following Hermione hadn't been a success.

After a few days of spying on the boys, she struck gold.

"Malfoy," growled Harry. "What the hell did you think you were doing with Hermione that day?"

"What?" Draco said, in mock surprise.

"That, that THING you were doing with 'Mione when I caught you!" Ron roared, turning redder by the second.

"Oh, that…" He tinged a pale pink.

Harry lost his cool and pushed Draco against the wall, holding him up by his neck.

"You'd better tell us, if not we'll see to it that you come to a bloody end…" Harry threatened.

"Wehavebeengoingoutfor2monthsalreadysoit'sonlynatural!" Draco gasped.

"What?!" Both the boys yelled, in horror, and Harry dropped Draco in shock.

As Draco massaged his throat, he said, "It's true you know."

Just then, Hermione rounded the corner.

"Hermione!" Ron ran forward, grabbing her by the shoulders. "Is this true?" He shook her shoulders vigorously. "Tell me! Is this true?"

"Ron, stop this! Cool down, what are you talking about?" Hermione shrieked.

"You and that-that ferret," Ron said, disgusted.

Hermione blushed a dark shade of pink.

"Ron, please, don't do anything to him, I-I think I love him. Please, Ron," Hermione pleaded. "Don't tell anyone you guys please, if not Draco will, Draco will…" She gave a little sob.

"Hermione, you know that we will support you right? You are our best friend you know," Harry said, soothingly.

"Yeah, even if it _is_ that ferret," Ron continued.

"Oh, Malfoy," Harry started.

"Yees?" Draco drawled.

"Make Hermione cry and I'll rip out your balls to feed the Hippogriffs," Harry hissed.

Draco paled and clearly looked stunned.

"Harry!" Hermione said playfully, slapping him on the shoulder.

The four jovially proceeded towards the Great Hall, unaware that behind a pillar, a scheming Lavender had witnessed the whole scene, and was rubbing her hands together in glee.

* * *

**A/N: I'm so sorry this took so long. I am having a huge writers block and headaches.**

**And sorry it's so short too. As I said, writer's block.**

**xoxo**

**Chloe**


	6. Close Encounter, and a Fight

**Disclaimer: All characters and settings belong to JKR. (except maybe that Ravenclaw guy)**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6: Close Encounter, and a Fight**

Whispers were abound as Hermione entered the hall for breakfast.

"Guys, what's happened?" Hermione asked, curious.

"No idea," Ron said in a muffled voice, while wolfing down his food.

When she turned to Harry, he shrugged and continued eating.

Catching Draco's eye at the Slytherin table, she shot him a questioning look. He, too, shrugged and engaged in a conversation with another Slytherin.

"Oh well," Hermione said to herself. "I expect it's some gossip going around that someone spread." With that, she settled into her seat, tucking in hungrily.

After breakfast, Hermione parted ways with the boys, proceeding towards the Arithmancy classroom while they went for Care of Magical Creatures.

Turning down a deserted corridor, a gang of bulky Ravenclaw boys approached her.

"Hey babe," one of them said. "Heard you're great in bed. Want a go with me? Eh?" He snickered, and the rest echoed his laughter.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, so please excuse me, I have a class to get to," Hermione said coolly as she continued on her way.

"Hey, chill babe, what's the hurry?" The Ravenclaw approached her menacingly.

Hermione faltered, as she backed into the corridor wall.

He crushed his lips to her forcefully as he pushed her against the wall. Hermione whimpered and desperately tried to push him off, but he was too strong for her.

He moved his lips down her chin and on to the crook of her neck. He bit down, hard, and Hermione squealed in pain.

"Yesss, that's right baby, scream for me!" The Ravenclaw growled as he grabbed her breast with great strength, hurting Hermione. But after his last statement, she bit her lips together, deliberately defying him.

He ripped open her blouse and continued down her front, when at that very moment, Draco rounded the corner and spotted the Ravenclaw trying to violate Hermione.

"Get your filthy hands off her, Cadver!" Draco snarled.

"Oh yeah? What're ya gonna do about it?" He said, amusedly.

"This!" Draco shouted, as he pounced, landing a punch on Cadver's nose.

For a while, they scuffled, until finally, Draco triumphed.

Cadver and his gang hurried off under the fierce glare of Draco, Cadver saying, "You will regret this Malfoy! You'll see!"

All this while, Hermione had been huddled against the wall, shaking in fear, her hands clutched protectively over the opening of her blouse.

"Hey, love, shush, everything's ok," Draco said soothingly to Hermione.

They sat there for a few minutes, until Draco asked if she wanted to go rest. She nodded shakily, and Draco escorted her back to the dorm.

Draco had more on his mind than to worry about lessons, besides, it was potions, Snape would cut him some slack.

That night, Draco paced around the room worried.

"'Mione, I've been thinking, why would they think that you're…you-know-what?"

"I'm not sure," Hermione replied.

"You sure you didn't let slip to anyone?"

"Draco! Are you doubting me? Harry and Ron's the only ones who know, other than us," Hermione retorted angrily.

"Well, I was just wondering! There is a possibility you know…" Draco said.

"Oh, so now _I'm_ the one who's not to be trusted! Well, for your information, _Mr Malfoy_, I can keep secrets very well thank you! You're the Slytherin who's not to be trusted,"

"Oh really? Who's the one who's always acting smart and talking non-stop?" Draco, for the second time, mimicked Hermione rushing to answer questions in class. "Insufferable know-it-all."

Hermione, upon seeing that, rushed out of the common room in tears.

Only then, did Draco realize the gravity of the situation he was in, and the impact of what he had said and done.

"Oh no," Draco mumbled to himself, as he slumped onto the floor, his face in his hands. "What have I done?"

* * *

**A/N: I am so sorry for updating only after so long.**

**Had a HUGE writer's block. And having headaches all the while.**

**Plus, examinations are coming up, so can't afford to not pay attention in class and write.**

**So pls, if I don't update for a very long time, be more patient and don't start scolding me or anything.**

**I'm seriously seriously struggling with all this work and writing.**

**So for the next few weeks, there should be few updates. And plsplspls, review!**

**xoxo**

**Chloe**


	7. Investigation

**Disclaimer: JKR owns the Harry Potter series and all its characters; none are mine.**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Investigation**

_That night…_

"Hermione, just leave him. He doesn't deserve you," Ginny consoled Hermione. "He's just a big fat jerk."

"But, he saved me… I – I –" Hermione sobbed, tears falling from her eyes endlessly. "He just hurt me so, so much, after all we've been through…"

"Just let him be, 'Mione. If he really loves you, he will come back to you. All you can do now is just to wait…"

---

Unfortunately, what had been in Draco's mind was not the case.

He wasn't able to swallow his pride and apologise to Hermione. Pacing around the common room, he wrung his hands, muttering to himself.

"What do I do, what do I do," he moaned. "Argh!" He slapped his hand on his forehead.

"D'oh, do what?" Crabbe asked dumbly.

"It's none of your business!" Draco snapped. He continued pacing around the room, while Crabbe shrugged his shoulders and lumbered out.

"Hey bro, whassup?" Blaise thumped Draco on the back heartily while he passed him. Draco shot him a deathly glare.

"Whoa, cool it man, what's happened?" Blaise asked.

"I don't know that's what! Blaise I –" Draco looked around suspiciously. "Hold on, just come with me."

With that, Draco dragged Blaise all the way to the head boy dormitory, entered his room, shut his door with a resounding slam, and warded his room.

"Well, hypothetically, if someone…" Draco explained his whole situation to Blaise, though still using a third person view. Well, maybe except for some very _personal _bits he left out.

"You're talking about you and that Gryffindor girl right? What's-her-name, Hermione Granger! That's it! The headgirl, who's additionally a mud–"

"Don't ever call her that!" hissed Draco. "She's a wonderful person! Kind, caring, all that I would ever want in a spouse." He sighed. "And now I've totally screwed up with her and I have no idea what to do…" Draco left his words hanging, staring out into the inky darkness of the night sky.

"We-ell, although I don't really like her, considering her background and all, you're my best bud, so I should help you. Any advice I would give you would be to bring her out on the next Hogsmeade trip, which is in… two months!!! Ah well, you'll just have to wait till then. When you do get the chance though, buy her some stuff like flower, chocolate, whatever she likes. Just do something to cheer her up, and use some of your Slytherin charm, and she'll come back to you. All women are like that."

"Yeah, ok, I'll do that…" Draco's gaze was still fixed on the night sky. He stared at the pitch black with a blank expression on his face, not noticing that Blaise had slipped out of the room, quietly closing the door behind him.

As Blaise strolled back towards the Slytherin common room, he had a fierce debate with himself. He wondered whether to help Draco out. "Well, I can't help him with Ganger, but maybe, maybe I could find out who spread the news around… Hmm… I shall just do that then!" Deciding on a plan of action, he strode on, head held high.

---

"Harry! Psst! Over here," Ginny called out, dragging Harry into a dark corner of the Gryffindor common room.

"What?" he hissed. "I'm busy you know!"

"It's about Hermione!" Harry stopped short. "Her and Draco. Don't say anything, I helped bring them together. Besides, do you think such a big secret could go by without anyone finding out? Anyways, there's trouble. They broke up."

"What?! I thought- Draco swore to love her!"

"Yes, he still does, but they had a fight, some guy tried to rape 'Mione. Somehow, they knew about Draco and Hermione, worse, they think she's a whore. So, I want you to go investigate. FIND OUT WHO SPREAD THE RUMOURS or I'll make sure you die at my hands."

Harry gave a shudder and nodded wearily. It wasn't a good idea to cross Ginny Weasly, especially when she was angry, which she most certainly was.

---

And so, it started. Two simultaneous investigations, in aid of Hermione and Draco's relationship. Both did a background research, and narrowed it down to two extremely probable suspects: Pansy and Lavender. Coincidentally, they both decided to first investigate Lavender further. Both, unaware of each other, proceeding in investigations. That is, until one day…

'Hey, what's _he_ doing here?' Harry thought, catching sight, one day of Blaise following Lavender. 'He must be out to prank her, I must stop him…' He approached Blaise cautiously. Spinning him around, Harry hissed, "Zabini! What the hell are you doing? You are not going to get away with hexing my fellow Gryffindor!"

"Shut your trap, Potter!" Blaise spat. "Do you really want that scum to hear us? Besides, who do you think I am? I'm not one to waste my time on foolish Gryffindors. Although, I should have expected that you with your Gryffindor idiocy would overlook that. I'm investigating, for your information."

"Huh? What for? Don't tell me…" Harry rubbed his chin.

"What? Wait, you're investigating her too?! You know about Draco and that-girl,"

"So it seems. But I'm doing it only for 'Mione. Not anyone else."

"As I am for Draco. What do you think I am, a loser gallantly going around helping mudbloods?"

Harry felt colour rising in his cheeks, he lifted his wand, ready to attack when Blaise pushed him onto the floor roughly.

"What the-" "Shh! She almost saw us!" Blaise hissed. "Now let's go, before she disappears into thin air." Harry blushed at his foolishness, but mostly at the close contact they were having.

Continuing after Lavender, they saw her approaching editor-in-chief for the "Hogwarts Gossip", the largest gossip magazine ever published in Hogwarts. Incidentally, she was Altria Black, Blaise's ex-girlfriend.

"Black, I want you to do something for me." Lavender said, continuing to whisper in Altria's ear.

Harry produced two extendable ears from his pocket with a flourish. "It's lucky I brought a spare," he whispered to Blaise. "Now shush and listen!"

Harry and Blaise found from the conversation that Lavender had been the mastermind of all the rumours. Even worse, she was bribing Altria into spreading even bigger rumours in the end-of-year issue that all the students' were going to receive. Lavender pushed a bagful of gold galleons into Altria's hands and hurried away.

"Now that we know this, it's time for the second phase…" Blaise rubbed his hands together gleefully. "Brown will be getting a deliciously enormous shock…"

* * *

**Hi, it's Chloe here! (: Enjoying the story so far? ****This is one of my longer chapters, although not that long altogether. ****But please review!! They're greatly appreciated. ****Thanks to all those who have reviewed!! They have been a great source of motivation and have helped me lots. (:**

**Well then, bye for now! (:  
****xoxo  
****Chloe**


	8. Plan in Action

Disclaimer: I wouldn't be writing fanfiction if I owned all of them, would I?

* * *

**Chapter 8: Plan in Action**

A potion was bubbling in the depths of Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. A gooey, murky potion. In fact, a polyjuice potion.

Harry and Blaise sat around the cauldron, not saying a word. The only reason they were there was because there was no other place to go, if not Harry would have resented going there, for Myrtle was swooning at the sight of him.

"Oh, Harry! Are you going down the sewers again? If you die, you could share the bathroom with me you know," Myrtle gushed, fluttering her eyelashes.

Harry sighed. "Oh, for the love of God. NO! I am never going down there again. This is already the tenth time you've said that."

"Oh," Myrtle said, and floated away to sulk in a corner.

Blaise sniggered at this. "Potter, seems that it's true that you have many suitors, even dead ones!" he snorted.

"Oh, just shut up." Harry grumbled. He turned away from Blaise and continued stirring the potion. "Anyways, I've told Ginny about the pla–"

"What?! You told that blood traitor? She's gonna go around blabbering to everyone else!"

"No she isn't. She's in on the plan, and helping us. She's gonna smuggle some of Parvati's hair to us, and she going to give us some of hers. On Christmas day, she will distract Parvati so that we can go have a 'talk' with Lavender."

"Oh, fine. But she'll only help this time."

Christmas soon arrived.

Two figures shrouded in a cloak of invisibility crept silently out of the Great Hall, in anticipation of the events ahead. Both held a hair in his hand, one red, one black.

Upon exiting the Great Hall, the boys hurriedly strode to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. As soon they reached, they threw off the cloak and turned to the cauldron full of potion.

"Hurry, Ginny can't distract Parvati for too long, if not Parvati will get suspicious. Then our plan will be ruined." Harry rushed.

"Ok, OK!" They reached into their pockets and retrieved a cup each, dipping each into the simmering potion, filling their cups full of disgusting-smelling muck. Harry's potion turned bright orange upon contact with Ginny's hair, while Blaise's turned a pale shade of pink.

"Bon appetit!" They clinked their glasses and gulped the potion down wholly. As usual, their faces turned green at the taste of the potion, and they rushed into their respective stalls for their transformation.

As soon as they were done, the exited the cubicles. "Quick, we have exactly one hour. And just in case we pass by Ginny and Parvati…" Harry threw the invisibility cloak around them again, and they left for Gryffindor Tower.

Nearing the Tower, Harry took off the cloak and approached the fat lady. He whispered the password and as the portrait door swung open, he ushered Blaise in. They climbed the stairs to the girl's dormitories, and pushed open the door to Lavender and Parvati's room. In the room was Lavender combing her hair.

"Oh, hi Ginny and Parv. I thought you had something to do?"

"Err…"

"We already did what we wanted to do. By the way, did you hear about Hermione?" Harry (disguised as Ginny) asked. "You know, the rumours going around that she's um, _done it_. What's more, with Malfoy."

"Oh that. Wanna know something? Don't tell, but actually I was the one who spread those rumours. Personally, I don't know whether they have, but surely I have to so something to keep her away from Draco. I mean, she's not gonna take that really good catch away from me."

"You mean, you like Draco?" Blaise asked in shock.

"Yeah Parv, haven't I told you before?"

"Oh, um, yeah I forgot. Sorry."

"By next week, everyone's gonna think that she's not a virgin, I've told Aldrea to put up that piece of juicy gossip in Hogwarts Gossip. Hermione Granger is so ruined!" Lavender gave out high-pitched laughter.

"Well, we're off downstairs then. They're having a Christmas party." Harry said, dragging Blaise by the arm.

"Parv, aren't you going to touch up your make-up?"

"Errr… maybe later. Gotta use the bathroom!" With that, the boys rushed down the stairs and out the common room. Just in time too, as they started transforming back to themselves.

"Phew, that was close. Well, that was fruitful. Now, we know that Lavender's behind all this, and what she told Aldrea. All we have to do is to find a way to deal with her…" Harry trailed off.

"Hmm.. I have a very good idea of what. And I can go do it right now. Potter, just wait and see, Brown is going to get a huge surprise…" Blaise said gleefully.

---

The next day, all the students in the school received an issue of the Hogwarts Gossip. Lavender had a smirk on her face, as she viewed the rolled up magazine fall in front of every student's face.

On the other side of the hall, someone was observing her very obvious smirk and crossing his arms, thinking, 'Laugh while you can Brown, 'cause it's not going to be for very long.'

A piercing scream cut through the chatter in the Hall. Not from Hermione, but instead, Lavender.

On the front page was a picture of Lavender fluttering her eyelashes, and headlines: **LAVENDER BROWN'S BIG SECRET**

On the inside was the article,

_STUDENT IN GRYFFINDOR LUSTS AFTER SLYTHERIN_

_Lavender Brown, of Gryffindor house is the biggest news this month! The subject at hand, seemingly wishes that the so-called Slytherin Sex God, Draco Malfoy would bed her. Quotes Brown, "He's such a good catch!"_

_Additionally, it has been revealed that the rumours going around the school about the relationship between Hermione Granger (Gryffindor) and Draco Malfoy have been spread by her. Apparently, she was jealous of both Granger's brains and brawn, and also of the competition that she posed between Lavender and Malfoy, therefore decided to do her in. (For more details, refer to page 6)_

Such as it was, Blaise had worked his 'magic' on Aldrea the night before, and managed to persuade her to change the article before it was published. He smirked in accomplishment as Lavender left the Hall in a flurry of tears, and resettled to eat his breakfast.

---

For the next few weeks, Lavender was met with giggles and teasing wherever she went. Her head was bowed, wherever she went, her cheeks red in embarrassment, but she had gotten her just desserts.

Meanwhile, Draco and Hermione were still as stubborn as ever. Also, they had reverted to squabbling and throwing insults whenever they saw each other. Although seemingly enemies on the outside, both were weeping inside, especially Hermoine, who cried herself to sleep every single night, and having an occasional nightmare after a tiring day.

Harry sighed. "Seems that all our effort was wasted," he said. "They're still not patching up, even worse, back to their old selves."

"Yeah, I guess..." Ginny huffed. "If only there was a way..." She placed her elbows on the table, hands supporting her head. "Well, this is all we can do. The rest will just be up to them…"

* * *

**Note: I changed the ending of this chapter, I know. But look forward to the next chapter! Fluffiness galore coming right up! And sorry for the long hiatus, I've finally reached my epiphany(:**

**xoxo Chloe**


	9. Together Forever?

**Disclaimer: I wouldn't be writing "fanfiction" if I owned Harry Potter, would I?****

* * *

**

**Chapter 9: Together Forever?**

Draco walked into the common room, and the first thing he was Hermione's frail figure huddling under a blanket, in the corner of the room.

At first glance, she seemed to be cold and was seeking warmth from her blanket, but with closer inspection, Draco realised that she was crying. Seeing her small frame in a corner, body shivering and wracked with sobs, Draco's heart broke into two. She had so much weight, so much troubles and she still kept all her feelings bottled up and hid her cries, just so that no one would worry about her.

"Stupid girl," Draco whispered to himself, as he felt a tear fall from his eye. All he wanted to do right then was to go up to her and embrace her, console her. He wanted to just sit there with her, enjoying the silence of the night. He wanted to cradle her, just like a baby, and apologise, and then they would fall asleep right there happily, her in his arms.

But he could not. He couldn't. All because of his stupid pride. Draco cursed, and walked towards his room. The moment his hand made contact with the doorknob, he heard a soft thump.

He spun around, only to be greeted by the sight of Hermione Granger, body on the floor, her hair splayed around. Her eyes were closed, and she was deathly pale, but even then, Draco thought her beautiful.

It was no time to think about all this, Draco realised, as he snapped out of his reverie.

"Hermione!" he yelled, rushing up to her. He shook her shoulders, but she gave no response. At that, Draco swiftly picked her up, and carried her bridal style, all the way to the Hospital Wing. He burst through the doors hastily.

"Madame Pomfrey!" he bellowed, and almost immediately, the old matron bustled through her office doors.

"Oh dear, what do we have here," Madame Pomfrey frowned. "I really have to talk to the girl about her excessive appearances here. For now, just lay her on the bed and I will examine her." Draco's eyes widened when she mentioned about Hermione's many trips to the wing. He felt bothered that Hermione was hurt so many times.

As the medi-witch examined Hermione, Draco paced around, outside of the drawn curtains around Hermione's bed, thoughts running through his head like a river.

Soon, she emerged from behind the curtains.

"She'll be absolutely fine Mr Malfoy. She just fainted from exhaustion. I'd expect she'd overworked herself," Madame Pomfrey said. "Now, shoo Mr Malfoy. I'm locking up for the night."

"Can, I stay, please? Just for one night, only one night?" Draco turned on his charms, and tried persuading her to allow him to accompany Hermione throughout the night.

"Well, I guess you can. But, _only_ for tonight." Madame Pomfrey said sternly.

"Thank you, my dear woman," Draco said, kissing her on the cheek, making her blush.

"I'll be in my office, if anyone needs me. Oh, and by the way, since you'll be here, could you tell Miss Granger here to drink this pepper-up potion when she wakes? She'll need it," Madame Pomfrey told Draco, and turned to her office to retire for the night.

Draco nodded in assent and moved to sit beside Hermione's bed. He picked up her hand and held it in his. A tear rolled down his cheek, as he looked on at Hermione's peaceful, but pale, sleeping face.

"Hermione, love, I never meant to say all that. I'm sorry for all I did, for accusing you wrongly, for teasing you. I know this apology is not much amends for what I did to you, but I truly am sorry…" Draco said to her, tears starting to flow a little more freely. He placed a little kiss on the middle of her forehead, and sat back down, her hand still in his, to watch her sleep.

Slowly, fatigue overcame him. He gladly welcomed the notion of having some rest, and, laying his head down beside Hermione, slept.

Hermione woke up feeling groggy, but did not open her eyes. Regardless of that, she could sense that it was nighttime, and all was dark.

Just then, she heard some murmurings.

"…love, I never meant to say all that. I'm sorry for all I did, for accusing you wrongly, for teasing you. I know this apology is not much amends for what I did to you, but I truly am sorry…" She felt a kiss being planted on her forehead, and the figure moving to sit back into the chair. She had a feeling it was Draco.

At that very moment, Hermione felt the most content that she had ever felt, since the last time she could remember, and a small smile appeared on her face, as she again entered into deep slumber…

The next morning, Hermione awoke, feeling much more refreshed. As she sat up, she spotted a blond mop of hair right beside her. She smiled, once again, as the memories of the night before came rushing back to her.

Looking at Draco fondly, she reached out and tousled his hair affectionately.

At that, he shifted and sat up, yawning loudly, his arms stretched right out.

"Finally up, sleepy head?" Hermione giggles.

Draco blushes, but doesn't retort. Instead he smiled and spoke to her.

"You feeling better?" he said, as Hermione nodded to him. "Well then, you'd better take this pepper-up potion."

She again nodded, as she gulped down the potion, and immediately felt the potion take effect. She sighed in content, "That's even better."

"Um, Hermione, I, ah, I don't suppose y-you remember anything f-from last night, d-do you?" Draco managed to get out in a stammer.

"Well that's a first! Draco Malfoy, stuttering! That'd be lifetime blackmail," Hermione said amusedly, as Draco glared at her. As they both stared at each other, they burst out laughing at the absurdity of the situation, breaking the tension that was hanging around them.

"But seriously, did you?" Draco asked seriously, putting an end to their laughter.

Hermione sighed and leaned forward. She closed her eyes and placed a kiss on his lips. Soon, she pulled away.

"How's that for an answer?" she smirked.

"Hmm…" Draco rubbed his chin, in mock consideration of Hermione's actions. "I guess I'll just have to take that as a yes."

Both grinned in delight. This time, Draco took the initiative and pulled Hermione to him, planting his lips onto hers. Hermione sank into his embrace, just enjoying the moment.

Draco then ended the kiss, and said, "Well, Hermione, I'll just have to teach you to stop eavesdropping on others then. Didn't your parents ever tell you that it's rude to do that?"

Hermione slapped him playfully on the shoulder, as they both started laughing again. They had never felt happier.

* * *

**Note: This was a huge truckload of sappiness! Hope you enjoyed it, keep on reviewing! Thanks to all my reviewers and to all who haven't reviewed, you should be ashamed of yourselves. Longest chap ever!  
**

**xoxo Chloe**


	10. Happy Valentine's

**Disclaimer: All characters property and copyright of JKR. Plot belongs to me.**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Happy Valentine's**

A dripping wet Draco climbed through the portrait hole, in his hand a brilliant red rose.

"Draco, why are you so wet?"

"Never mind that. Here," Draco said, thrusting out the rose to Hermione. "Happy Valentine's Day."

"Merlin!" Hermione exclaimed. "Where'd you get that? The colour's so… so... vivid, and roses aren't even in season!"

"Hello?" Draco knocked on Hermione's head teasingly. "Anything in there? I've a wand you know."

"Oh yeah, right. I forgot, _just _for the moment." Draco snickered and Hermione gave him a playful whack on his arm. She filled a vase with water and placed the rose in within seconds.

"Anyway, I've got something else for you," Draco grinned, pulling out a miniscule box out of his pocket with a flourish. "Engorgio!" He said, giving his wand a wave. The box reverted to its original size and he presented it to Hermione. Hermione pried it open, and lifted the lid slowly.

She gasped. Inside was a necklace with a locket in the shape of a couch, the very thing that had brought them together. The necklace's chain was silver, and studded with tiny gems. Opening the locket, Hermione saw a picture of them both on a picnic, kissing and waving to the camera. Engraved on the back of the locket was these words:

_H-_

_I'm yours forever._

_Love, D_

Hermione felt tears pricking at her eyes. With a tremulous smile, she brushed the tears away.

"Draco," Hermione said, her voice wavering. "This is too much, really. I can't accept it." She pushed the box, along with the locket back to Draco.

"You can, and you will." Draco retorted. He took the necklace out of the box, and brought it around Hermione's neck. He fastened it in place with a click. "There, you look beautiful, love."

Hermione was touched speechless. She hugged Draco, and gave him a kiss on his cheek, turning to say, "Well then, I've got something for you too. I'll be right back." With that, Hermione retreated into her room, leaving Draco resting on the couch.

Seeing that Hermione had gone, Draco rolled up his sleeves, revealing his bare arms, ridden with scrapes and grazes, as well as being covered with multiple spots of dried blood.

He had lied.

--

_Flashback_

"_Rose, rose, I need to find a rose…" Draco muttered to himself, prying open a thorny rose bush and gaining a few scrapes along the way. He winced as again as a thorn became embedded in his arm._

_It was valentine's day. Draco was looking for a rose in the school grounds, although it was mid-February and most of the roses had not started to bloom yet. He wanted to give the rose to Hermione, even though he had already prepared something else._

_He was examining each and every rose bush for a rose, one which had bloomed early, although little the chances might be. His sleeves were rolled up, to stop them from getting in the way._

_Draco pulled the thorn out of his skin and continued his search. Just then, a snowflake drifted down and landed on his arm._

"_Oh no," he groaned. "Not snow! Wonderful, another stupid thing to obstruct me from getting the rose."_

_Regardless, he continued in his pursuit of the rose. At that very moment, he spotted it._

_A blood red rose, looking fairly odd in the middle of a bare rose bush. Draco rushed towards it and tried to pluck it out, but to no avail._

_He huffed, and pulled open the rose bush. He reached cautiously into the rose bush, the thorns cutting his skin. He reached the spot where the rose's stalk joined the branches, and he pulled hard._

_Oof! He landed backwards onto the cold ground. Blood was trickling down his arm, but he smiled in satisfaction, and rushed into the warmth of Hogwarts, the snow melting into a wet, drippy mess._

--

Draco was jolted out of his thoughts as Hermione reemerged from her room, a beautifully wrapped package in her hands. Draco hurriedly rolled his sleeves down, but that movement did not escape the sharp eyes of Hermione. She strode forward and set the package down.

"Draco," she commanded. "Roll up your sleeves."

He sighed. There was no use in hiding it anymore. He pulled up his sleeves, exposing his arms to Hermione, her appropriately letting out a gasp of horro.

"Oh Draco, what did you do _this _time?" Hermione asked, tears forming under her eyelids. She placed her hand and traced his cuts, making Draco wince. As Hermione said healing spells to lessen the pain, Draco explained it all to her. He told her everything, how he had gone out to find the rose, never stopping even though it had started to snow heavily; how he had scrabbled though those countless rose bushes just to reach the beautiful flower within.

"But why? As you said, you could have just used magic," Hermione said softly, gazing at the rose in the vase nearby, and then averting her gaze back to Draco's arm, tears starting to overflow.

"I wanted it to be sincere," Draco said, his eyes locked on hers. "I wanted to feel all the pain you've felt, because of me, these past years."

Hermione flung her hands around Draco's neck, and sobbed into the crook of his neck.  
"Stupid, stupid, stupid!" Hermione yelled, pounding her fists against his chest. "NEVER do that again, got it? Don't go off hurting yourself! It pains me too…"

Draco nodded in assent, burying his face in her hair, his arms wound tightly around her. He breathed in her scent, and relaxed into her.

"Oh, I almost forgot," Hermione sniffled, pulling away from Draco's embrace and brushing her hand across her face. "Here, it's for you."

Draco unwrapped the package, and pulled out a hand-knitted scarf, with Draco's initials and a small heart beside it.

"For remembrance," Hermione said, as Draco's fingers flitted over the heart. They embraced once more and sat there for what seemed an eternity, basking in each other's warmth.

"You know I love you, right Draco? I love you so much," Hermione murmured, looking up into his eyes.

Draco placed a chaste kiss on her forehead. "I love you too Hermione, me too."

They shared a sweet kiss and continued sitting there, watching the sun set from the common room window.

* * *

**Author's Note: One of my longest chapters ever! Fluffy and sweet, sort of as a big Thank You to all my readers and reviewers! Please review! It would be greatly appreciated. I've spent a very long time on this. Be grateful! Nah, just joking. Hope you've enjoyed the chapter! Will be updating again soon. This is just a side-track from the main plot.  
**

**Xoxo Chloe**


	11. Out in the Open

**Disclaimer: All characters and settings property of JKR.**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Out in the Open**

Hermione tossed and turned in bed, trying to fall asleep, but to no avail. She got up, put on her dressing gown and plodded out of her room slowly. She hadn't been sleeping well for the past two nights and for that matter, always drank a cup of warm water to clam her nerves and help her get to sleep.

As she shuffled towards the bathroom, she pondered over the situation that she was in. Hermione was having a wonderful relationship with Draco; that was a fact that couldn't be denied. But the thing was, she didn't feel right being so sneaky about it. In fact, her sleepless nights were not caused by insomnia or anything of that sort. Her nights were spent worrying over her situation with Draco.

Those sleepless nights were not doing her any good. She had to cast a concealment charm on herself to mask the fact that she had very defined eye bags under her eyes, and she had started to doze off during History of Magic. She had taken to catching cap naps between classes, instead of studying or finishing her homework as she usually did.

Her worries were taking a toll on her, and Hermione knew it.

As she gulped down her cup of water, she calmed her thoughts and tried to put all worries out of her head. Shuffling back to bed, the last thought that crossed her mind was, _I have to deal with it tomorrow..._

--

The next morning, Draco Malfoy awoke to a shrill scream.

"We're late! Oh no no no, we can't be late!" Hermione shrieked, as she turned her room upside down looking for her books.

Draco got up and slowly made his way to Hermione's room, making sure that he took his own sweet time. He leaned again the doorframe and chuckled.  
"What are you laughing at?" Hermione yelled, her face flushed from rushing around trying to get prepared for class. "We're going to be late for class and we're only got ten minutes to get ready!"

Draco chuckled again. "Today's Saturday, Miss Oh-so-hardworking-Granger," he said teasingly, his eyes twinkling merrily.

"Oh," she said, smiling sheepishly. "My bad." She turned to her room. "Oh no! Now my room's in a huge mess!" she whined. Hermione looked at Draco, and only then, realised that Draco was topless. Hermione gulped, her eyes still focused on his toned chest. It seemed that Quidditch _had _done him some good.

"Stare all you want," Draco said, grinning, "But don't you start drooling now."

Hermione blushed, her cheeks a flaming red, the colour red enough to beat all the Weasleys put together in a blushing contest.

Draco walked up to her and placed a light kiss on her cheek. "C'mon love," he said gently. "Let's go get dressed, go down for breakfast, and then take a walk. Alright?" With that, Draco stepped out of the room, closing the door softly behind him.

Hermione frowned. She was in such a predicament. Her problem was still weighing her down, but it was too nice a day to discuss that with Draco. It would just ruin their moods for the rest of the day. _I'll just worry about that later, _she thought, as she reached into her dresser and pulled out from it a clean set of clothes. Dressing as quickly as she could, she walked out, a brilliant smile on her face. She saw Draco reclining on the couch, waiting for her, a lazy grin on his face.

"All ready?"

She nodded.

"Alright then, let's go," Draco got up from the couch, and exited the portrait hole, taking her hand as he went.

While on their way to the Great Hall, Hermione has home to a fierce internal battle that was raging within her mind. _Should I tell him?_ she wondered, as one side of her brain screamed _Yes! If not it will continue to drag on, _while the other a resounding _no! It will just spoil the mood. _

_Damn my and my logic, _Hermione thought to herself. Finally, she managed to pluck up her courage to discuss the subject with Draco.

"Draco," she said, tilting her head to face him.

"Yeah, love?"

"I – I –" She stammered. Hermione strengthened her resolve and continued. "I've been thinking, and I don't want to keep our relationship a secret anymore. I'm tired, Draco, of sneaking around and pretending that we still hate each other. I'm really so tired…"

Draco stared at her incredulously. For a moment, her was speechless, but he soon regained his composure.

"No." He said stonily.

"But Draco –" Hermione started.

"No!" He cut off. "It's too dangerous!"

"Why?" she retorted.

"Because it is! I can't risk my father finding out about us!"

"Oh, so it's all about you now, is it?"

"No it's not! It's just that," Draco grabbed his hair in frustration. "If Lucius finds out, I'm afraid he'll do something to you! Love, you know, I can't live without you…"

Tears welled up in Hermione's eyes. "Oh Draco, you know I'll never leave you," she said. "Whatever comes, through thick or thin, I'll be there. Your father will be no problem, as long as we face him together, united as one. All we have to do is be on the look out."

"No Hermione, I just can't risk it," Draco said, shaking his head.

"Alright, we'll talk about this another time," Hermione replied, resting her head lightly on his shoulder, arms around his waist, and they continued towards the Great Hall.

Walking through the doorway, Draco and Hermione were met with gasps of surprise, shock and even disgust. They looked at each other and realised that they were still attached at the hip.

"Uh-oh," Hermione squealed as she tried to detach herself from Draco's embrace.

But he held on.

Draco sighed. "There's no point in trying to hide it anymore. We'd better make it clear before any fantastical rumours start flying about the school." With that, he took hold of Hermione's hand and they both walked up to the teachers' dining table. Some of them were staring at them in shock, especially McGonagall, who had her mouth almost hanging ajar. Even Snape, the most composed of all of them had a disbelieving look on his face. On the other hand, Dumbledore was just smiling in glee.

Draco let go of Hermione for a moment, and stepped next to Dumbledore. He whispered ad few choice words in his ear. Dumbledore nodded heartily and when Draco stepped away, he stood up. Dumbledore clapped his hands twice, and everyone fell silent.

"Students of Hogwarts, you Head boy," Dumbledore announced, tilting his head towards Draco, "and girl," smiling warmly at Hermione, "have an important announcement to make."

"Friends, just to clear things up, Hermione and I are now officially declaring our open relationship. Although we are in a relationship, we do not share any intimate relations, put blatantly, WE ARE NOT SHAGGING. I do not want to hear of any more of such rumours around the school. Thank you." Draco declared.

The both of them stood in front of the school for a few moments. Hermione squeezed her eyes shut, expecting a barrage of insults or an uproar from the student body. Then, she heard clapping, and she opened her eyes slowly.

The school (except for a majority of Slytherins) had erupted into applause, and shouts of congratulations were heard from the students.

Hermione looked at the Gryffindor table, and Harry winked at her. She smiled at him gratefully.

All was well, at least for the time being.

--

At the outbreak of applause, one person was not happy. In fact, she was irate. An evil grin materialized on her face as she formulated a plan in her head…

* * *

**Author's Note: My longest chap ever! (although it's not that long in the end but still!!) Hope you guys like it!**

**and as always, Review! Thanks!(:**

**xoxoChloe**


	12. Disaster Strikes!

**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine. Except the idea. Even the words aren't mine.**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Disaster Strikes!**

The raven-haired girl grinned wickedly, saying to herself, "He _will_ be mine." Tying the letter to its leg, she whispered the recipient in the tawny owl's ear. She walked away in satisfaction was the owl took off in a flurry of wings, heading for its destination. _Malfoy Manor_.

* * *

Draco and Hermione were snuggled in front of the fireplace, their heads together, whispering sweet nothings when all of a sudden, they heard a pecking noise coming from the window. Draco sighed and got off the couch, walking towards the window. Frowning as he recognised the bird, he opened the window to let it in. The falcon stood regal and tall, an air of superiority surrounding it, as Draco retrieved the letter. As soon as Draco's fingers left its legs, it took off into the dark night sky, without so much as a second glance. It was as if it had better things to do than to consort with Draco.

"Stupid arrogant bird," Draco grumbled, walking back towards Hermione.

Giggling, Hermione said, "Funny you'd say that, seeing that it takes after you so much. How about that, 'stupid arrogant Draco'?" Draco coloured at her words. Turning away from her, he tore open the letter. "Damn," he muttered, as he scanned the contents of the letter quickly. "This is not good."

"Draco, what's happened?" Hermione inquired anxiously.

"See for yourself," Draco replied, thrusting the letter towards her, the broken wax seal of the Malfoy crest clear in front of her eyes.

_My son, _

it read.

_I have recently received appalling news that you are presently consorting with a Miss Hermione Granger. My source has also informed me on her, status, in the school. A member of the 'Golden Trio', along with the redheaded blood traitor and the 'saviour of the wizarding world'. Furthermore, she is a Mudblood, no less. I will _not _permit you this hullabaloo with such filth._

_May I also remind you that you have an existing betrothal with a certain Miss Parkinson. If we were to go back on our word, not only would we have to compensate them, our reputation as a respected pureblood line would be tarnished. I will not allow for this to happen; the Parkinsons are a well-esteemed pureblood family, and it is not in our best interests to break our contract with them. _

_This letter is not to be a warning, nor a suggestion. It is a command, or as you may see it, a threat. You are _forbidden _from seeing your 'precious' Mudblood filth any longer and in _no case_ are you allowed to sneak around with her behind my back. I _will _find out. Narcissa also sends her condolences at your terrible choice of women. I will be awaiting your reply that will be satisfactory, or else. And do not try to avoid me. As I've said, _I have my sources_. I will be seeing you soon, my_ dearest_ son._

_Your Father,_

_Lucius Malfoy_

Hermione looked up from the letter, only to see Draco's stony face.

"Hermione," he started, "I–"

"I understand if you want to break up," Hermione said calmly.

At that, Draco's façade broke. "No! No, no – I can't lose you again. Not again," he said, tears starting to well in his startling grey eyes. "Hermione, I promise, we will get through this together safely, regardless of what my father thinks." Hermione's eyes filled with tears and she leaned into his embrace, basking in his warmth.

"Draco. No matter what, I'll always be here for you. Even if–" she steeled herself. "Even if you decide to break up again. I'll understand and support your decision."

"Don't think like that, love." He murmured into her hair. "As long as we're together, we'll make it through. I'll talk to my father. I'm making sure that he will never hurt you – or anyone I ever decide to care about – ever." Shrugging himself out of Hermione's arms, he scribbled a hurried reply and strode of to the Owlery to send it to his father. Seeing his back disappear out of the common room, she sighed. There definitely was trouble brewing. She just knew it.

* * *

The very next morning, the very same falcon swooped into the Great Hall at breakfast time, startling many of the students who had looked up as it emerged through the doors. Haughty as ever, it landed right in front of a certain blond-haired Slytherin. Untying the letter from its leg, he unfurled it and immediately furrowed his brows. Standing up loudly, he stalked out of the room, clenching the letter tightly in his fist, Many watched him as he left the room, but resumed their chatter soon after. Only two pairs of eyes continued watching the doors; one with a concerned look on her face and the other of distaste.

Hermione quietly excused herself from the table and made after Draco, the whole time unaware that a raven-haired Slytherin had gotten up after her, stealthily tracing her every step behind her. Breaking into a jog, Hermione hurried to catch up with Draco.

Panting slightly, Hermione managed to catch up with Draco and asked, "What did he say?"

"He said he's at Hogwarts, now. And he wants to see me. Probably to lecture me about blood purity and all that crap. But I don't really care anymore. All I care about is you. Stay with Potter. It's not safe for you while he's here. I don't know what he might have up his sleeve."

"But–"

"Just do it Hermione. This is between the two of us."

Draco strode off purposefully, leaving Hermione staring forlornly at his shrinking back. But before Hermione could do anything else, she heard a whispered 'Stupefy', and her world went black.

* * *

**AN: Finally an update! After a super ultra long hiatus I AM SO SO SO SORRY! I hope you guys are like this chapter(; I am thinking of ending the story soon. I just kinda lost most of my enthusiasm for it after a while. But don't worry, I've already got an ending written out and it isn't too abrupt (or at least I think so. sometimes I don't have coherent thoughts). I'm trying my best to update at least once a fortnight so this story should be finished in a month's time? It should be about 3 or 4 chapters more including my epilogue. Thanks to all those who have been here all the way and reviewing every chapter. And all my reviewers. THANK YOU I LOVE YOU GUYS.**

**love from, toshiko (or chloe, as you may also know me(;)**


	13. Kidnapped

**Chapter 13: Kidnapped!  
**

Draco was in a rage after speaking to his father. He had stormed out of the room and slammed the door in the face of his smirking father. _That unreasonable bastard,_ Draco fumed. _Disown me then! See if I care. I have more than enough money from Grandfather and Grandmother to last me ten lifetimes anyways. _His heavy steps echoed in the corridors as he made his way back to the Great Hall. If he hurried, he could be able to make it back for a spot of breakfast and to squash any rumours about what he might have left the Great Hall to do.

He unceremoniously plonked himself into his seat and shoveled food onto his empty plate. For a moment, his eyes flickered over to Hermione's empty seat across the hall. She must have gone to snoop around. It was just like her. But he'd deal with that later. For now, he was hungry and he would eat.

"Where did you go?" Blaise Zabini asked.

"Mind your own business." Draco snapped back at him angrily, stuffing a spoonful of scrambled eggs into his mouth.

* * *

It had already been 30 minutes past the start of Charms and Hermione wasn't here yet. What's more, Potter and Weasley were already there and goofing around like they always did. It was so unlike her. She would never miss a lesson willingly. For the fifth time in half an hour, Draco's eyes scanned the classroom, his eyes lingering there for a minute. Didn't the two doofuses she called friends realise something was amiss? _Oh wait,_Draco thought. _They're doofuses, they wouldn't know anything._

Draco continued staring at the door, waiting in anticipation for a certain bushy-haired Gryffindor to burst through the door and apologise profusely for being "so awfully late". But she never did. Draco was worried, and all kinds of horrifying scenarios started flickering in his mind. Hermione tripping on the way down to the dungeons, Hermione fainting in a deserted hallway, Hermione being-

The ringing of the bell jerked Draco out of his thoughts. One whole lesson had passed and Hermione still hadn't showed up. Something must have happened to her. She wouldn't have disappeared without a trace if she was safe.

Draco grabbed his backpack, his brows knitted in worry as he stepped out of the classroom. Right on cue, a falcon swooped in through the open window and landed on a ledge, its beady eyes fixated on Draco's face.

"What now," Draco sighed, untying the letter from the falcon's outstretched leg. As he unfurled the letter, the falcon took off without so much as a sound, haughty as ever. Draco scanned the note, the corners of his mouth slowly turning down.

_Draco,_

_I have her. Only after you are officially engaged to Miss Parkinson will I then let her go._

_Your Father._

_P.S. Thank Miss Parkinson for me. _

"Dammit." Draco swore angrily to himself. "I knew this was gonna happen, I have to go get her, but I won't be able to do it alone."

"Damn. Bloody Potter'll probably volunteer happily. He and that stupid hero complex of his." Draco sighed. "All the same, I have to at least get someone's help. And better Potter than some other bumbling idiot."

That very moment, Harry Potter marched up to Draco and grabbed him by the cuff of his robe, dragging him to the side of the corridor."

"Tell me what you've done to her," Harry hissed. "She's been missing from class and she isn't anywhere in the castle. I knew we couldn't trust you all along."

"Get your hands off me Potter," Draco scoffed, grabbing Harry's wrist firmly and removing it from his robe. "After all I've done for her, do you really think that I'd hurt her? It's no wonder they say Gryffindors are brainless. Take a look at this," Draco shoved the note under Harry's nose.

"And how am I supposed to know this wasn't forged by you, and it isn't a trap to lure me into... something? You _are _a Slytherin after all."

"I swear upon my hair that I am not deceiving you."

"Wow, you _must _be telling the truth. Let's go!" Harry said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"Fine!" Draco said impatiently, and held up three fingers. "I swear to Merlin, and all that is holy, my mother, father and whoever is out there that I am not deceiving the one named Harry Potter and if I am, may I be struck by lightning ten thousand times, be thrown to the lions and have my flesh ripped from the bone piece by piece. Happy? Now can we go? I'm really afraid _he _might do something to her."

Seeing the concern etched on his face, and the worry in his silvery eyes, Harry decided to believe Draco. Just this once.

"Okay, c'mon let's go!"

"Hold on _Gryffindork_. Use your brain. Don't you think us disappearing from the castle would make people suspicious? But I know someone who can help."

* * *

"What? No!" Snape said in surprise.

"Please Godfather. I can't lose her, not again. I'm _begging _you," Draco pleaded, playing on Snape's sympathies.

Snape's face softened subtly, a gesture that was easy to miss if you were not focused. But Draco was on the alert; he knew that he had already won Snape over.

"Oh, alright. But only this once. And not a single word to anyone, Potter!" Snape spat. Harry nodded quickly as Snape gestured at them to follow hims. Soon, they found themselves standing outside the Hospital Wing.

"Pretend you both are in a lot of pain, or I'll break your legs myself!" Snape hissed, and almost immediately, the two boys started howling in pain. Madame Pompfrey bustled out and Snape said, "It's alright. These two buffoons managed to get themselves hurt. I'll just administer some pain relieving potion. Go have a rest Poppy."

"Thank you Severus. Goodness knows how much I need it, what with students coming every few minutes with wings growing out of their ears…" Madame Pompfrey mumbled to herself as she reentered her office.

Snape glanced around surreptiously and ushered the two boys into the Hospital Wing. Waving his wand, he whispered a few unintelligible words and instantly, two life-like images of Harry and Draco appeared on the beds, their faces contorted in agony.

"Now go!" Snape shooed, retrieving a bag full of floo powder from his pocket. "This is just a simple illusion spell, it will last but a few hours. Go from the fireplace here. And," Snape hesitated. "Be careful."

"Yes Godfather," Draco looked at Snape meaningfully. "Malfoy Manor!" Draco yelled, and they were on their way.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Hello! I _know_ I didn't stick to my original plan of updating every 2 weeks, but I'm a procrastinator. That says it all. But I truly am very sorry, I hope you guys haven't waited too frustrated-ly, or are very angry with me. Hope you enjoyed the chapter and please review :] Constructive criticism is welcomed, I just want to hear what you have to say about the story. Toodles!**

**love, toshiko  
**


	14. Malfoy Manor

Disclaimer: This story is a non-profit project. All characters and locations belong to JKR.

**

* * *

Chapter 14: Malfoy Manor**

Draco and Harry landed abruptly, tumbling out of the fireplace coughing, with billows of dark smoke following, right on their tails. Draco stood, brushing soot off his robes and looking around. His mouth set into a thin line and he said grimly, "This is it. Welcome to Malfoy Manor."

Harry looked up and gasped. He was awestruck. Never in his wildest imagination would he have though that Malfoy Manor would be this magnificent and breathtakingly beautiful, especially taking into account the amounts of evil it had housed over the many years. In this room alone stood a gigantic king-sized four-poster bed, from it hanging shimmering emerald silk drapes. A large mahogany shelf stood aside, home to an extensive collection of more than a hundred books, of genres ranging from folk tales, to potion making, to even the Dark Arts. Above all, a large chandelier was enchanted to float above everything in the room. Light glinted off the chandelier, forming images of rainbows around the room. It was then that Harry realised that the entire thing was made of diamonds. Finally he stood, sinking his toes into the thick carpeting and sighed.

Having observed Harry's looks of wonder and gasps of admiration, Draco rolled his eyes. Turning to Harry, he said, "And it's only my room you've seen. At any rate, would you kindly stop gawking for a moment and try to remember what we're _really_ here for?"

"Oh. Hermione. Right," Harry said, shaking his dazedness off.

"Come on, we're running out of time!" Draco rushed, pushing open his room door.

Stepping out of Draco's room, Harry couldn't help but stare, even though he knew that they had to focus. Right in front of them were the seemingly endless corridors of Malfoy Manor. Looking down the corridor, Harry couldn't see any end, just darkness that greeted him. He shifted nervously and gulped.

"How are we gonna find her in this labyrinth? This place is huge!"

"Don't worry so much Pothead, I have my ways. Besides, you've forgotten that I grew up here. Incidentally, refrain from using any magic in here unless your life is threatened. Wait, scratch that. If your life is threatened, just sacrifice it. I would enjoy life much more without your meddling ways."

Harry glowered at Draco. "No way, if I were gone, who knows what might happen to Hermione? Still, why aren't I allowed to use my wand?"

Draco rolled his eyes a second time today. "Don't be stupid Potty. Do you think this Manor is any old home? It's surrounded by age old enchantments which function to keep out intruders, and on top of that, my old man is paranoid. Even a weak spell like Lumos being activated for a split second would alert him to your presence. _Our_ presence," Draco drawled, speaking as though it was the most obvious thing in the world. Having said that, he proceeded to close his eyes, placing his palm flat against the wall.

"What in Merlin's name are you doing?" Harry asked hurriedly. "We have no time for your odd habits of molesting the walls, we have to find Hermione now!"

"Shh! I'm searching for Hermione. Every Malfoy's spirit is tied to this Manor, so I should be able to figure out where Hermione is just by feeling for a foreign presence. Other than you of course." Draco's eyebrows furrowed in concentration. "This way!"

Out of the blue, a scream of agony ripped through the silence of the Manor. The two boys gazed at each other in fear and immediately tore fown the corridor. Harry followed Draco's lead, twisting and turning down the dark hallways of Malfoy Manor. He did not know what was to come as he plunged into the cold, eerie depths of the Manor, so all he could do was to trust Draco, with all his heart, to lead them to Hermione. _We're coming for you,_ Harry appealed silently. _Please, wait for us!_

Her eyes fluttered open, and she squinted to see in the dim lighting. Hermione observed her alien surroundings, and concluded that she was in a dungeon of some sort. She tried lifting her limbs, but found that she was shackled to the wall and floor. Hermione looked up as she heard the door creaking open.

"Ah, I see that you're awake my dear," Lucius Malfoy said, stepping into the cramped dungeon. He sauntered up to her and bent down, coming face to face with her. He held her chin and tilted her head up, scrutinizing her features closely. "I finally see what that wastrel of a son sees in you. You're a pretty little thing for a Mudblood aren't you?"

Hermione noticed his eyes, the same silver pools that were so familiar but yet not, for they were cold, emotionless, save for a look of intense loathing; so different from the warmth she was so used to. She averted her gaze, turning her head away. She refused to play his game, to let him have it his way.

"Do you really think that my son loves you?" Lucius Malfoy cackled. "I must say you are sorely mistaken my dear girl. He merely thinks of you as a passing fancy, a toy, some might say."

"A toy, you say? Then why am I here? If I really am what you think I am, you would trust that Draco would leave me someday, and not bother to even try to reach me. The very fact that I am here in this dungeon, _shackled_, shows a great deal about what a threat you view me as," Hermione rebutted smoothly, her mind whirring swiftly despite having just regained consciousness. She smiled grimly as Lucius Malfoy faltered, for her had never thought of it that way before. She had won, if only for this round.

He had faltered, but only for a second. Before Hermione knew it, a hand whipped out and slapped her, causing her head to whip backwards and smash into the wall, as Lucius Malfoy regained his steely composure. "It will do you good to think before you speak, child. You cannot even come to comprehend the kind of power I wield, what I know and can do to you, you little mudblood bitch."

"Try me," Hermione responded, staring right back at him defiantly, her words withholding a challenge.

"I see," he muttered, straightening up again. "If that's how you're gonna be, I'm going to have a lot of fun with you. _Crucio_!" Hermione let out a guttural scream and her eyes flew wide open, as pain she had never experienced inflicted her body. It felt like there were a thousands arms pummeling and scratching her, legs kicking at her, knives stabbing, piercing, cutting. Never in her life had she felt pain so excruciating, so vivid; the agony was unimaginably torturous.

Then, the curse was lifted. To Hermione, it felt like a few years had passed when in actual fact, it had only been mere seconds.

Lucius Malfoy scoffed. "Just as I expected, you're_ weak_. But no matter, you still provide me the enjoyment of torturing the simpering fool who caused so much trouble for my family. Now scream! _Crucio_!"

Hearing his words, Hermione was determined not to scream. She set her jaw and clenched her teeth as a waves of pain descended on her once again. Her hands gripped the chains savagely, her knuckles turning pale white and she screwed her face up, obstinately staying as silent as she could at the moment. Her legs curled into the fetal position and her body convulsed, wracked by the cruciatus curse.

Once again, the curse was retracted, and Hermione's body relaxed slightly. Unexpectedly, she felt the hard boot impact her stomach, knocking all the wind out of her. Still, she refused to make a sound, other than an involuntary exhalation of air when she was first kicked. Lucius Malfoy stared at her intently, his eyes narrowing into thin slits, rivaling that of Professor McGonagall's when she was irate. "So you've decided to go against me. I suppose it's time for me to change tactics. I'm going to enjoy this very much, mudblood _whore_. After all, that's all you muggles are good for anyway." Hermione's eyes widened in horror as she realised the implication of his words.

_No, no, no, please, anything but that,_ Hermione pleaded inwardly. _The bastard wouldn't-_

With a few flicks of his wand, a cot materialised in the far corner of the minuscule room, and Hermione's shackles were off. Before she could react though, Lucius Malfoy had clutched the roots of her hair and was dragging her against the rough floor of the dungeon towards the bed. _This can't be happening to me,_ she thought, while struggling to fight off tears that had started to form under her eyelids. He shoved her brusquely onto the cot. With a wave of his wand and a muttered "_incarcerous_", she was bound to the bed, her wrists and ankles tied firmly to the corners of the tiny cot, her body spread-eagled on the bed, facedown.

"It's a good thing you're small, mudblood. Oh, I can't imagine how tight you will be," Lucius Malfoy stroked her arm and placed his palms against her upper arms and clamped down hard enough to bruise. Hermione winced, as a lone tear escaped from her eye and dripped onto the mattress. He bent over her and licked her earlobe, trailing his lips down her neck to her collarbone, then biting down viciously. His hands roamed liberally over her body, one hand wandering under her blouse onto her stomach, the other groping her breast forcefully. Unconsciously, his hips thrust into her, and she felt something hard against her. She let out an involuntary shudder of disgust. He released his hand from her breast and directed his attention to the buttons on her blouse, swiftly unbuttoning each, then reached for the clasp of her bra. By then, Hermione was unable to hold back her tears and they flowed freely from her eyes.

BAM! The door to the dungeon swung open and and shouts of "Expelliarmus!" and "Stupefy!" were heard. Lucius Malfoy was thrown against the wall and following that, slumped down against it. Rushing in, Draco and Harry gasped at the scene before them. Instantly, both boys strode forward and hurriedly untied Hermione's wrists and ankles from the bedposts. Hermione instinctively curled into a fetal position, guarding herself from further abuse. Draco made to gather her into his arms, but she flinched and her body stiffened.

"Hermione, love," Draco whispered tenderly. "It's me, Draco. I've come for you."

She opened her eyes cautiously, and upon seeing Draco, flung herself into his embrace, sobbing. He ran his fingers through her hair softly, whispering words of comfort into her ear, as she nodded and nuzzled into his chest. Then, he grasped her shoulders and examined her. He buttoned her blouse, and spotted the mark left by the bite his father had made, on top of her bruised cheek, arms and her wrists and ankles that were red and chafed from being tied up. Draco was furious. He stood up abruptly and guided her towards Harry. Thereafter, he headed straight for his father.

"_Ennervate_," he murmured and as Lucius Malfoy regained consciousness Draco's fist caught his jaw in a powerful punch. "You bastard," he hissed. "You're going to pay for this." He pointed the tip of his wand at his father's heart. "_Av-_"

Lucius wiped the smear of blood off his jaw and peered up at Draco. "But Draco, I'm your father. I was the one who raised you, who gave you all you ever wanted, while all _I _ever wanted was for you to grow up well. Can you really bear to kill me?" he coaxed, subtly reaching for his wand. Hesitation flashed across Draco's eyes and in that second, Lucius raised his wand.

"_STUPEFY!_"

A jet of red light shot from behind Draco and hit Lucius before he could even utter a word. Draco spun around. "I didn't need your help. I could have handled him on my own," he spat at Harry.

"No, you couldn't. And that's what makes you different from him," Harry replied calmly. "You had sympathy and filial piety, whereas he was ready to off you in a second. It's not a crime to value life, Malfoy."

Draco sighed begrudgingly. "Fine, thanks."

"What's that you said?" Harry questioned, as Hermione giggled.

"You heard what I said! Now let's go home."

* * *

**A/N: How did you like that chapter? I apologise profusely to those who have actually waited for me, the queen of procrastinators, for an update. So here you are! I hope you enjoy it, although it's not a very nice chapter for Hermione (midway through) I can't say I'm good at writing the torture scenes, I just hope they weren't too terrible. I accept criticism and comments, so please review :) I would like to know what you think of this chapter. And by the way, this is the longest chapter I've written EVER. -celebratory music- Does that make up for the lapse? How about some virtual cupcakes as well?**

**Coming up next chapter is some happy news!**

**xoxo**


	15. And They Lived

**Disclaimer:** All characters and settings belong to JKR.**

* * *

Chapter 15: And They Lived…**

Once again, they landed abruptly, but this time, there being three of them. Spilling out from the fireplace in a tangled pile of limbs, they sputtered, faces covered with soot. At the exact same moment, the two look-a-likes groaning on the hospital beds slowly dissolved into nothing.

Snape immediately rushed up to them and pulled Draco into his embrace, breathing a sigh of relief. "Oh thank Merlin you're fine Draco, I can't even begin to imagine what that bastard might do to you." For that moment, Draco was glad of the burden being lifted off his shoulders and relaxed into the warmth that was Severus Snape.

A snigger interrupted through the touching moment. "Tell a single soul of this Potter, and you are _dead_, you hear me?" he spat, no sign of his embarrassment of showing emotion, other than a slight pink tinge on his cheeks. Meanwhile, Harry was trying his best not to burst out in loud raucous laughter, after watching the scene unfold previously in front of him. But both of them instantly spun towards Hermione at Draco's worried, insistent whispers.

"Hermione, love, what's the matter?" She made no sign that she had heard other than turning away from him even more and sniffling quietly. She shut her eyes and drew her knees up to her chest, burying her head between her legs. "Look at me love, please, I beg of you." She shook her head forcefully and remained in position, shutting out the two boys, looks of concern etched on their faces.

Snape frowned. This was worrying. "Poppy!" he called out, hoping the mediwitch would come quickly.

Madame Pomfrey bustled out of her office, and exclaimed in a fluster, "Not _another_ one."

Snape shot her a look of extreme distaste. Madame Pomfrey rolled her eyes and sighed in response to this, then knelt down to face Hermione. After some murmuring, Hermione nodded and stood with the help of the mediwitch. She was supposed onto the bed and the three men stood, Draco reaching over to place a comforting hand on her arm. However, Hermione just flinched at the contact and shrugged his hand off, scooting over to the other end of the bed. Draco was very confused; why was she pushing him away?

His thoughts were interrupted by Madame Pomfrey hurrying back with two vials of potion: a Sleeping Draught and a Draught of Peace.

After administering the potions, Madame Pomfrey stepped back from the hospital bed, on which laid a peacefully sleeping Hermione, and mused, "She should be fine after a few days of bed rest. Although, she seems to be have traumatized very badly by something." Shaking her head, she ambled back into her office.

_That's it!_ Draco thought. _That bastard scared her so much that she's retreating into herself. _His heart broke painfully at the thought.

"Professor," Draco said. "Can I – Could I just –"

As if reading his mind, Snape sighed, "Yes, you may stay here with Miss Granger tonight. But only for tonight."

"Thank you, Sir."

Hermione woke at dawn to a blond boy clasping her hand, his back arched in an unnatural way over the hospital bed and his hair splayed on it messily. She gently prised her hand out of his grasp and rolled on to her side, curling up on the opposite edge of the bed. Recalling the events of the previous day, tears welled, threatening to break past her eyelids and flow freely. Draco looked so much like _him_, and it scared her, so damn much. She knew she should be able to trust Draco, but her experience at Malfoy Manor had left her feeling vulnerable to the world. When they had come to rescue her, she was so glad of it that she just threw her cares away and entered his embrace. Now, after she could think more clearly, he frightened her. He reminded her too much of what had just happened and she needed to get away from it all.

Draco stirred, and lifted his head, blinking his eyes opening sleepily. "Mmh, 'Mione… Hermione! You're awake! Thank Merlin," he gasped out, reaching over to pull her into a hug.

Hermione flinched and fear coloured her face. Draco was confused for a moment, and then the events of last night rushed back to him.

Sighing, he dropped his head and stood, his chair scraping noisily against the floor in the process. "I – I'll just let you have some time to yourself," murmured Draco, turning tail and leaving the Hospital Wing.

Hermione brought her knees to her chest, as the tears finally broke free of their barriers, and she sobbed miserably, there on the white hospital bed. She cried for herself, what she had gone through; but most of all, she cried for Draco.

* * *

"Where's Hermione? Is she okay?" Harry questioned worriedly.

"Sh – She's fine. She'll be okay. She just needs some time to herself."

Ginny, Ron and Harry sighed.

"Alright. Tell here we'll there for her whenever she needs us," Ron said.

"I hope she gets better soon," Ginny chimed in.

Draco nodded curtly and continued on his way back to his room. He couldn't deal with the two buffoons when the love of his life was up there, afraid of him, and there was nothing he could do. He just couldn't. Striding into his room, he gave a roar of anger and started taking it out on everything in the room. Kicking and punching, throwing and pummeling, he was destroying everything in the room. But his frustration over the helplessness of the situation blinded him with rage and he couldn't care less.

* * *

There was a soft knock on the door to the hospital wing. Hermione sat up, and looked. A fiery mop of red hair was coming her way. "Ginny!" Hermione exclaimed in joy at seeing her friend. A smile broke out on the redhead's face as she rushed towards the bed, and enveloped Hermione in a bone crushing hug.

"Merlin Hermione, you gave me a really bad scare. You gave _all_ of us a really bad scare." Ginny's eyes darkened as she said this. "Speaking of all of us, what's happened to Draco?"

"Nothing," Hermione replied, flinching only the tiniest bit at the word 'Draco'.

However tiny it was though, it did not get past Ginny's sharp eyes.

"'Mione, I know something happened. It's in your eyes. It's in your voice. And don't try hiding that flinch from me, I saw it."

At that, Hermione's eyes began to fill with tears once again, as she recalled the happenings of the previous day. After some gentle prodding on Ginny's part, she finally revealed to her best female friend everything that had happened to her at Malfoy Manor that day. The barricade holding back her tears had now dissolved and Hermione laid her head, sobbing, onto Ginny's lap as she told her how she was abused and subjected to the Cruciatus, how the older Malfoy tried to violate her, how Draco's eyes, face, hair, his everything reminded her so much of what had transpired, and most importantly, how vulnerable she felt.

All Ginny was doing at this point was slowly stroking Hermione's bushy hair tenderly, as she quietly shushed the weeping girl lying on her lap. She murmured words of comfort and Hermione felt safe, reminiscent of being in a mother's arms. As Hermione hiccoughed, Ginny slowly sat her up and patted Hermione's forearm.

"Right now Hermione, you have to think. Put that amazing mind of yours to some use and think. Is Draco his father? Has he ever given you reason, over the past few months, to believe that he will hurt you, that he is not to be trusted? Reflect on that, 'Mione, and I think you'll have your answer."

Hermione did as she was told and thought. She recalled all the times Draco had talked to her, looked at her with his warm eyes, been so sweet to her; all he had been was kind and caring to her, while his father was the exact opposite. And Hermione knew. She knew that she could infallibly trust in Draco, because they loved each other and that was all that mattered.

"Thank you Ginny," Hermione sniffled, and smiled at Ginny. "I know what to do now."

* * *

Come Sunday, Draco was thrashing around in bed. He was having a nightmare, in which Hermione shrank away from his touch every time he tried, while his father and Pansy stood aside, laughing at him, and as they jeered, Hermione joined them in their taunting of Draco, her eyes cold and menacing and harboring only one emotion: contempt. He shot up in bed, sweat dripping from his forehead. Draco sighed and got up, walking towards his dresser and pulled on some decent clothing.

As he pulled on his shirt, he heard the door creak open and soft footsteps as someone padded into the room. He spun around, and was greeted with the sight of Hermione in her hospital gown, a soft smile on her face. Even in such simple dress, he thought she looked pure and positively angelic, and she never seemed more beautiful. Hermione boldly stepped forward to him and cupped his chin, pulling him down into a sweet and chaste kiss.

Blushing, Hermione said, "They let me out this morning."

Draco was speechless. She had just made a 180 degree turn from where she was yesterday, and yet, how?

As if reading his thoughts, Hermione piped up, "Ginny helped me understand."

Draco nodded blearily, noting to himself that he owed Ginny thanks. Then, he scooped Hermione into his arms, inhaling her scent. It was amazing how one whiff of her could relax him entirely. It was at that moment he knew that he was never letting her go. Lowering his head, he captured her lips again in a skin searing kiss.

Draco was slow; he knew how much that meant to Hermione. Hermione knew what he was doing as well; he was letting her go at her own pace, and she was thankful for it. Her hand ghosted over his skin in the softest caress, and she gently tugged on the hem of his shirt, guiding them onto his bed. His hand was on the small of her back, rubbing his thumb in circles, inciting sensations Hermione had never once felt. Draco felt a shiver of desire go through Hermione's body, and he continued his ministrations.

Draco felt Hermione cup his face and lean down. Draco broke the kiss in surprise.

"Are you sure?" he questioned.

"Can I trust you?"

Draco's eyes bore into Hermione's, those silver orbs of his filled with promise. And there, Hermione found her answer.

He was the gentlest, kindest, most sensitive lover anyone could ask for, and they soon found their greatest pleasure and happiness within each other.

Afterwards, they laid on Draco's bed and basked in each others' warmth. He clasped her small hand in his, and placed a feathery kiss on the back of it.

"Hermione," he started. "This may not be the best time or place, I don't even have anything for you, but I have to know." He got off the bed and knelt. "Hermione Jane Granger, you were once my rival, my enemy, and then you changed me. You turned my whole world upside down, and showed me the hope and truth in this world. You became my best friend and now, my lover. So I have only one thing to say, my love. Will you marry me?"

Hermione's eyes widened in shock at the proposal. She was silent, pondering, and Draco started becoming worried, his face paling as each second passed. Was she going to reject? He might not be able to take another blow. But finally…

"Yes."

* * *

**Epilogue**

"… and they lived happily ever after."

His declaration was met with tiny cheers and claps of enjoyment.

"Grandpa, one more time please!" cried the child, wild curls bouncing along with her in excitement, her silver eyes sparkling.

He chuckled. "Oh no, it's time for your dinners children." This was met by a series of 'awws' and sighs, and the children clambered to their feet, running towards the kitchen.

"Now, now what's got you all in such a flurry?"

"Nothing m'dear 'Mione," Draco said, eyes twinkling with amusement, as he slid an arm around the waist of his wife. "Just telling them a story of Once Upon an Accident."

* * *

**A/N:**

Whew, it's been a long time coming. This is finally the last chapter! I genuinely, sincerely apologise for taking so long with this chapter, but I must say, it's my longest chapter yet :) Thanks to all the people who've taken the time to review, they have been such a great encouragement to me, especially since I'm such a terrible updater.

This story has taken such a long time, and my writing has evolved over this time; I'm not sure if I should rewrite the previous chapters, because of the difference in writing styles. Especially if you compare this chapter to the first. But ah well, I should just move on to newer things right? ;) Also, a HUGE thank you to all those who have been reading since the beginning, it must have been a tough ride, having to wait for such a long time for updates, and the chapters not being very satisfying.

This chapter was supposed to be extremely sweet and fluffy, and I hope you feel it is, which means I've achieved my goal. And now, I say adieu.

xoxo

P.S. I feel kind of sad yet proud, this is my first finished chaptered story -tears-


End file.
